Welcome to New York
Welcome to New York is to be featured in Lesson Number One, the season premier of the Fugly Hoes Saga: The College Years. It is sung by Angelika, Joe, Kyle, Kyler, Lily, Sydney, and Tim. Lyrics Tim: Walking through a crowd, the village is aglow Angelika: Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats Joe: Everybody here wanted something more Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before Sydney: And it said Welcome to New York Lily: It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Kyler: Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Joe and Kyler: Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Kyle with the Come Undone Staff (Come Undone Staff): It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat (Beat) Forevermore The lights are so bright But they never blind me, (Me) Tim with the Come Undone Staff: Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Lily: When we first dropped our bags on apartment floors Took our broken hearts, put them in a drawer Sydney: Everybody here was someone else before And you can want who you want Joe, Kyler, Sydney, and Angelika: Boys and boys and girls and girls Angelika: Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Kyle and Tim with the Come Undone Staff (Come Undone Staff): It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat (Beat) Forevermore The lights are so bright But they never blind me, (Me) Kyler (Joe): Welcome to New York (New York!) It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Joe (with the Fuglies): Like any great love, (it keeps you guessing) Like any real love, (it's ever-changing) (Like any true love), it drives you crazy But you know you wouldn't change anything, anything, anything Lily with the Fuglies (Joe): Welcome to New York It's been waiting for you (Yeaah!) Welcome to New York Welcome to New York Welcome to New York (New York!) It's been waiting for you Welcome to New York Welcome to New York (Hey!) Sydney: It's a new soundtrack I could dance to this beat The lights are so bright But they never blind me Welcome to New York Kyler: New soundtrack Sydney: It's been waiting for you Angelika: Welcome to New York Joe: The lights are so bright Kyler: But they never blind me Lily: Welcome to New York Tim and Kyle with the Come Undone Staff: So bright, they never blind me Welcome to New York Joe with the Fuglies: Welcome to New York Category:College Years Songs Category:Songs sung by Angelika Category:Songs sung by Joe Category:Songs sung by Kyler Category:Songs sung by Kyle Category:Songs sung by Lily Category:Songs sung by Sydney Category:Songs sung by Tim Category:Songs sung by the Come Undone Staff